


Оставаться собой

by urbanmagician



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: Эмме нравится то, что они с Рэйвен подходят друг другу по темпераменту.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: shemale!Мистик

Эмме нравится то, что они с Рэйвен подходят друг другу по темпераменту. 

Она может провести пальцем по теплым чешуйкам на синей коже живота сонной Рэйвен, и та приоткроет желтый глаз, потянется, гибкая и сильная, и прильнет, настойчиво прижимая Эмму к себе, облизывая ее шею и забираясь пальцами под пеньюар, сразу же находя сосок. Тогда Эмма издает одобрительный вздох и подтягивает ткань выше, обнажая грудь, давая Рэйвен приложиться к ней губами и руками. 

Иногда Рэйвен меняет внешность, чаще всего на мужскую. Потому что они во что-то играют, или просто потому что Рэйвен хочется трахнуть Эмму по-мужски, членом.  
Это все равно остается Рэйвен, но одновременно удовлетворяет потребность в экспериментах и разнообразии, поэтому Эмма обычно только за. Но иногда ей кажется, что это происходит слишком уж часто.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что меня вполне привлекает и твоя обычная внешность? — говорит она, извиваясь под умелыми прикосновениями. 

— Да, — улыбается Рэйвен ей в шею. Сейчас Рэйвен — красавчик-модель из каталога одежды, который ласкает ее между ног, едва проникая пальцем, и прижимается горячим членом к ее бедру.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не оставаться собой... только с этим? — Эмма берет член в руку, поглаживая, и разводит бедра шире, приглашая.

Стон Рэйвен, изнывающей от желания, начинается одним голосом, а заканчивается другим, пока по ней пробегает синяя рябь. Знакомое, женское тело Рэйвен задирает ноги Эммы, пристраиваясь незнакомым, синим членом к влажному входу. 

Эмма закусывает губу, оценивая: размер средний, ведь Рэйвен знает предпочтения Эммы. Яичек нет, да и зачем они?

И когда желтые глаза Рэйвен встречают призывный взгляд Эммы, Рэйвен скалится и резко опускается, присасываясь к соску.

Эмма стонет и выгибается, потираясь о грудь Рэйвен животом, раскрываясь перед ней до отказа, и жадно принимает вторжение, когда Рэйвен гладко входит в нее, плавная, но неумолимая.

Они двигаются вместе, встречаются и расходятся, гладят друг друга нежно, но страстно. Соски Эммы, твердые, будто она собралась перекидываться в алмаз, встречаются с сосками Рэйвен, которые она сформировала ради этого случая, и этот контакт заставляет Эмму крепче сжать Рэйвен ногами. Наслаждение нарастает все больше, границы размываются, и им незачем больше разговаривать вслух, объединяемые телепатией Эммы еще теснее, чем обычно, не сговариваясь, они балансируют на грани, предвкушая оргазм, но растягивая удовольствие. 

Когда это становится слишком сладко и невозможно выдержать даже еще секунду, Эмма вздрагивает с криком, сжимается вокруг Рэйвен, которая ловит ее губы для очередного поцелуя, вкладывая в него тяжелое дыхание и стон, пока она кончает внутри Эммы.  
Они лежат вместе еще какое-то время. Эмма поправляет свое белье, а Рэйвен снова создает на себе его видимость и засыпает.

Эмма улыбается. До следующего раза, когда она проведет пальцем.


End file.
